The Beat of my Heart
by Freyris
Summary: an epilogue after the Final Plus...ASUCAGA[ONESHOT]pls R


**The beat of my heart**

**Disclaimer:**I dont own GSD characters nor the series...but if I really did...Meyrin would have died in a painful way in the series...hehe

**An:** after watching the Final Plus several times I finally made a another ONESHOT...hehe..hope you like it! forgive my grammar sorry if there are any misspelled words or jumbled phrase/words! GOMENASAII!

* * *

The Blonde representative sadly sat on the bench of the ORB National Park alone, silently staring at nothing but the pure soft ground. It has been already a week and a half after the Archangel and its crew were dispatched and sent back to their own lives with a glorious victory but still a certain blue-haired coordinator lad was still missing in her life, still the thoughts of him being happy in the hands of a red head girl lingered in her mind. 

Ever since he left ORB to have talk with the Chairman of PLANTS, Gilbert Durrandal .She never stopped praying that he will be fine and return home safely to her. Unfortunately, when they met again in an island in Crete, arranged by their friend Miriallia Haww he didn't return to her but she was left confused with the last words she received from him...their following meeting was a little more heavier than the previous one because not only did the blonde cried while her Athrun was unconscious, weak and literally injured but it also pained her to see that he was a little more focus on the redhead girl along with him than her...Selfish to think of but...

She knew she cause him to suffer and pains too and one of them was her attempt to marry her Co-Representative, her so-called fiancé, Yunna Roma Seiran who was utterly crushed by a GOUF during the attack in ORB. But the marriage was truly against her hearts will, but for the sake of her country, she'll gladly do anything for its betterment even sacrificing her own happiness for her people...

Cagalli stared at the scarlet ring,she treasure it whole heartedly keeping it close to her heart always thinking of him and pretending he is near her ,yet until now she still waits for her Red Knight to return to her and save her from drowning from the depths of this sadness and pain...

The hardest and most painful thing that she ever recieved from him was the day the main crew of the legged ship namely the ArchAngel reported in, it was his first and last visit but not only that, Meyrin the redhead girl was clinging on his arms as if she was some locust...still he didnt mind. He, Kira, Lacus, Miriallia and the Captain of the ship:Murrue Ramius gave their overall report of all the proceedings that had happen in the war in space and that the whole crew made it out safely. After that...it was probably the end...he didnt even look at her in the eyes nor gave her even a small smile...from a far it looked like a Commander-Subordinate relationship...only much more worst...since then she never heard a word from him up to now

_"Im home..."_ the words she desperately want to hear from him not some crazy reports...

Tears once again strolled down the blonde's amber pools as she wrinkled her handkerchief...luckily no one was around the park to witness their Representative crying...

"Idiot..."she whispered repeatedly,saying tempered words as pearly tears fall one by one on her hand._'I wish I didnt have this kind of life...maybe...maybe...we would be regular people with happy life together..._'She wished to herself crumpling her hanky .Tears fall more faster as she thought more of her Red Knight wishing he is here beside her...until...

"Cagalli?"a familiar voice said,the blonde looked at where she heard the voice and saw him,yes her Red Knight...Athrun Zala.

"What are you doing here alone?"He asked with his voice as calm as always and sitting beside her but had a few distance between them

"Nothing..."She replied coldly turning her head away wiping her tearstained face...

"its not _nothing_...your hiding something from me Cags...what is it?"he said looking at her

"its nothing! "She yelled

"thats not true!..I saw you crying here...how can you say its nothing when your crying? what were those tears?"

"...Its none of your business, Zala!"she yelled back

Zala...unusual for her to call him that...ever since he and Cagalli became more closer with each other she never called him by his surname

"its...me..right?"Athrun guessed looking at her sadly while Cagalli looked at him back "I can tell it Cagalli...its me..right?"he said moving closer to her"why?Cagalli tell me..."

"I told you...its none of your business!You have Meyrin with you anyways! so why do you care?You dont care a damn shit about me anymore!I dont need you!I...dont...need... you!"Cagalli cried standing up and walking away

with all the words Cagalli had just said, He understood what she _meant..._she was still waiting for him and yet he still ignored it..Athrun grabbed Cagalli and pulled her into a embrace,holding her close to his chest while Cagalli was still sobbing

"Can you hear the beat of my heart Cagalli?"Athrun said but he only heard sobbs and his shirt slowly getting damped with tears.Athrun smiled at himself and hugged her tighter"Do you know why it beats like this..."still she didint reply"_It beats because of you, Cagalli ,you are the one who made my heart beat like this...you and only you alone...no one else...thats why...I love you my dear Princess._..and Im sorry for not seeing you after those days...I know the face that you gave me when we made our reportings that day...I know you didnt liked it...Go-me.."Athrun explained soothing her blonde locks "If your wondering about Meyrin...she went back to PLANTS with her sister and Shinn a day after the Archangel arrived back...Its..just I couldnt go back to you the following day...because I was afraid..."He said lifting her chin up ,to meet his emerald eyes with her amber ones "afraid that I would be rejected by you..."he said wiping her pearly tears

"baka...who said I would reject you if--"Cagalli was cutoff by a soft warm kiss by Athrun which made her blush violently...just a few seconds she returned it..._'I love you too...my Red Knight'_

* * *

wahh..the ending sucks hehe anyways hope you liked it...dont forget to review thankies ! 


End file.
